Zniszczenia
by NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: Loki nie postrzeżenie wdziera się do życia Tonyego, pomagając mu. Frostiron. Tłumaczenie.


_Cóż, zacznę może od tego, że pierwsze cztery rozdziały tego fanfika są krótkie, dosłownie. Akcja rozkręca się i nabiera objętości od piątego w górę (na chwilę obecną aż do trzynastego). Niestety, tekst nie ma bety, więc mogą pojawić się liczne błędy i opaczne tłumaczenia, dlatego jeżeli jakaś miła osoba zechciałaby się zająć sprawdzaniem go... Będę bardziej niż wdzięczna :) Dziękuję za uwagę i zapraszam do czytania. _

**Tytuł oryginału:** Crush *

**Link do oryginału:** /s/8518828/1/Crush

**Autorka: **DimeStreet

**Zgoda: **naturalnie jest :)

**Prawa autorskie:** Obie, autorka i tłumaczka, nie roszczą sobie żadnych praw do postaci i świata należących w całości do ich twórców.

_*Wiem, że tytuł nie jest szczytem marzeń, ale nie potrafię znaleźć lepszego, jeżeli macie lepsze propozycje, dajcie znać :) _

**Zniszczenia**

**Rozdział 1**

Tony powinien się zorientować w sytuacji zanim jeszcze dostał ta pstryknęła go w nos. Pierwsza wskazówka – tak właściwie, patrząc wstecz, to była cholernie wielka wskazówka – pojawiła się, kiedy Avengersi walczyli z jakimś gościem, chcącym zniszczyć całą cywilizację. Ciągle gadał o tym, że było za dużo ludzi, a ich maszyny zniszczą kiedyś Matkę Naturę. Tony przypuszczał, że to prawda, ale sam żył z budowy maszyn, więc pieprzyć go. Poza tym, widać tą wielką wieżę w centrum Nowego Jorku? Czysta energia, kochanie. Zmniejszył zużycie węgla, dzięki technologicznemu postępowi, a facet ciągle miał czelność powoływać się na stare banały i twierdzić, że był wcielonym złem. I, tak, był nikim przy Tonym, ponieważ miał tendencje do wysadzania różnych rzeczy w powietrze.

Cóż, tak, mógł mieć trochę rację.

Tak czy inaczej w trakcie walki (po tym jak próbował być rozsądny i przeciągnąć Avengersów na swoją stronę), facet wyjaśnił, że w zasadzie nie jest zagorzałym przeciwnikiem techniki. Przede wszystkim Tony odkrył, że to był wybuch. Co byłoby złe, rzecz jasna, ale Avengersi radzili sobie z takimi bombami średnio raz w tygodniu. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to NNEMP dopóki nie spadał w dół, nie będąc w stanie poruszyć nawet ręką okutą metalem.

– A niech to, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie.

Zdecydował, że pozwoli sobie na mały atak paniki, szczególnie, że reszta nie mogła go usłyszeć i potem sobie z niego kpić. Jeżeli będzie jakieś potem. Zastanawiał się czy chociaż zauważyli jego zniknięcie, jako że przeciwnik zajmował ich dziwnym roślinnym stworem. Obecnie nie był w stanie ich ostrzec, ponieważ komunikator padł. Połączenie z jego zbroją.

Obliczył, że miał blisko dziesięć sekund na zderzenie z ziemią. Dlatego liczył, że – chociaż obliczenia nie były niezbędne – upadek z tej wysokości nie skończy się wyłącznie na skręconej kostce.

Usłyszał przeszywający śmiech gdzieś z lewej, a po nim znajomy głos:

– Thor, nie potrafisz nawet ochronić swoich zabawek.

Pomyślał, że może to Thor wołał jego imię, zanim poczuł – zostało pięć sekund – jak uderza w niego czyjeś ciało.

– Człowieku z żelaza, jesteś ranny? – zapytał grzmiący głos, kiedy poczuł pod sobą – cudownie wspaniały, nieroztraskany – beton.

– Taaa – zapewnił go. – To tylko NNEMP.

Kiedy przypomniał sobie do kogo mówi, dodał:

– Rzecz, która odcina dopływ mocy do mojej zbroi. Ze mną w porządku. Bierz ich, chłopie.

Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, że Thor odlatuje (Tony nie był w zdolny do odwrócenia głowy) i dołączył do bitwy. Był trochę naburmuszony, że nie może załatwić tego gościa, ale zdecydował, że ze wszystkich rzeczy, dzień mógł się skończyć znacznie gorzej.

– Dobrze widzieć, że nigdzie nie odszedłeś.

Barton, no jasne.

– Pieprz się.

Siedział bez ruchu przez trzy godziny. Jego poczucie humoru nie było tak dobre jak łucznika.

– Podnieś mnie.

– Jeżeli jesteś zdenerwowany, to mogę ci dać trochę czasu w samotności – kontynuował Clint, i nawet jeśli Tony nie mógł zobaczyć, to wyobrażał sobie szeroki uśmiech na jego ustach. Jak on chciałby go z nich zmazać.

– Och, znasz mnie przecież – uniósł się Tony. – Jestem duszą towarzystwa.

– Nadal wyglądasz jak w jakimś kokonie, panie wspaniały – zwrócił się do niego Clint, mimo że próbował ciągnąć jego nogę. – Jak długo to jeszcze zajmie? Jak na słodkiego robaczka, jesteś strasznie ciężki.

– Więc może jakiś mięśniak odstawiłby mnie do domu? – odparł Tony, starając się pomóc, ale efekt był mizerny. Clint miał rację, nie było łatwo i to był ból.

– Thor już wyczerpał swój limit przenoszenia cię po okolicy – poinformował go Clint, wciąż skory podjąć wyzwanie. – Kapitanowi oberwał paskudne rozcięcie jednym z cierni, a Bruce już nie jest taki wściekły.

– A Natasha? – zapytał Tony, wreszcie stając o własnych siłach.

– Nie była zainteresowana. – Tony wywrócił oczami, chociaż wiedział, że Clint nie widział jego miny.

– Doskonale. Dobra, widzisz moje plecy? Między tymi dwiema klapami? – Czuł, jak Clint się przemieszcza za jego plecy.

– Nie potrafię nawet powiedzieć, gdzie są te klapy. Jesteś większy niż normalnie o jakieś dziesięć centymetrów.

– Rany – załamał się Tony, pragnąc być w stanie skrzyżować na piersi ramiona. – Powinny tam być dwa rozcięcia.

– Mam.

Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach pracy, uporali się ze zdjęciem większości opornych części. Tony pozbył się pozostałych fragmentów zbroi samodzielnie, próbując zignorować szeroki uśmiech, który teraz był doskonale widoczny.

– Jezu, to dla ciebie prawie jak święta? Czy to jedyna rzecz, jaką możesz podziwiać w swoim marnym życiu? – Szeroki uśmiech, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, nie drgnął.

– Rany, dlaczego ty w ogóle żyjesz?

– Ponieważ mamusia i tatuś spili się pewnej nocy.

– Loki pojawił się i sobie z ciebie zażartował. Thor zauważył, że spadasz, ponieważ Loki dosłownie się z ciebie naśmiewał. – Tony próbował nie dać po sobie poznać frustracji, ale błysk w oczach jego kompana, uświadomił mu jasno, jak marnie poległ.

– Cóż, możemy z niego żartować, bo nie stałem się plackiem. Może nauczył się być bardziej cierpliwy w swoich żartach.

Tony oderwał ostatnią część, skręcając ją, kiedy przecięła kawałek skóry. Ręczne usuwanie zbroi zawsze było uciążliwe, ale ostatecznie mógł przynajmniej walnąć Clinta, kiedy ten znowu będzie sobie robił jaja z jego ocalenia. Nie powstrzymało to najemnika przed śmiechem i, po jakiejś godzinie, również Tony nie potrafił się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

To było, końcem końców, trochę zabawne.

Zakładał się, że Loki się właśnie wściekał.


End file.
